


Defying Gravity

by Stellalunadollymama



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Love Triangles, Memory Loss, Musical References, Non-Consensual Kissing, Other, Rescue, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellalunadollymama/pseuds/Stellalunadollymama
Summary: Defying Gravity is a fic based on a request I received on tumblr! In this fic, Zim will be planning on infiltrating The Massive and rescuing the reader from the Tallest! Be prepared for a bumpy feels trip featuring a few songs from the musical “Wicked” as well as some other songs I’ve been addicted too lately! While I don’t want to spoil anything I can promise you there will be a happy ending!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is dedicated to the Anonymous user who sent me the request that inspired me to write this. Here's the link for anyone who's interested:  
https://krizaland.tumblr.com/post/187852892389/conflict-is-fun-when-its-not-real-headcanons-for

You and Zim had been dating for over two Earth years now! It’s truly amazing how much time could change. Zim had recently revealed himself as an alien to you and he couldn’t be happier that you didn’t run away. You thought his true alien self was waay cuter than his human facade anyway.

However, it seemed that Zim had gone missing! 

He hadn’t been at skool in over three days and won’t answer any of your calls on the communicator bracelet he made for you.

Terrified that something might have happened to your boyfriend, you rushed to his base as fast as your legs could take you!

**BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!**

You pounded your hand against Zim’s front door.

“Zim?! It’s me, Y/N! Please open up! I need to make sure you’re ok!” You begged as your hand slid down the door.

Thankfully, the door opened but Zim was nowhere to be found.

Instead you found GIR and Minimoose sitting on the couch next to the largest pile of nachos you’ve ever seen.

“GIR? Minimoose? Have either of you seen Zim? He hasn’t been to skool and he won’t answer my calls!” You were almost on the verge of tears as you spoke.

“I don’t know where he is either! I worry about that boy so much! YOU WANT SOME NACHOS?!” GIR chirped as he shoved a gooey handful of nachos in your face.

“No thanks. I just want to see Zim right now.” You sighed as you tried to hold back your tears.

“Hey, keep it down out there. I’m trying to be miserable in my cheesy cocoon of misery.” Zim slurred as he poked his head out of the pile of nachos.

“Zim?! Oh thank goodness you’re alright! I thought something terrible had happened to you!” You cheered.

“Y/N? Is that you? Don’t worry, I’m still alive and stuff. Something terrible _did_ happen to me though.” Zim grumbled as he sunk into the nacho pile.

“What happened, Zim? And why did you turn into a plate of nachos?” You asked nervously.

Zim let out a dramatic groan and flopped out of his cheesy fortress.

He peeled himself off the floor and pulled out an Irken remote.

**BLOOP!**

Zim pressed a button and a blue holographic map appeared.

“This is the flight path of the Irken Armada. And there, shmillions of lightyears _away_ from that path, is Urth. Do you know what this means, my sweet human?” Zim blubbered as he gestured to the map.

“Your leaders only fly in a straight line?”

“The Tallest aren’t coming!” Zim whimpered as he flopped back onto the ground.

“Oh Zim…I’m so sorry.” You bit your lip as you sat down beside him.

“I’ve lost the respect of my Tallest!” Zim wailed as he climbed onto your lap.

You pulled Zim into a tight hug and gently stroked his antennas. Zim clung to you for dear life as he bawled his ruby eyes out.

When Zim ran out of tears to shed, you gently turned his face to look at you.

“Hey, it’s gonna be alright, Zim. You still have _my _respect.” You reassured softly.

“Really? You still respect me? Even though I’m a.._failure_?” Zim choked out.

“Zim, you’re not a failure! You’re literally one of the strongest people I know! I don’t care what your leaders think! You’ll always be _my_ favorite Invader!” You insisted.

Zim let out a gasp as his ruby eyes gazed deeply into your E/C ones.

“I love you, Zim. Your leaders may not be coming but _I’ll _always be here for you. No matter what.” You declared.

“Promise?”

“I promise, Zim.” You whispered as you kissed his forehead.

In that very moment, Zim’s PAK sparked like crazy.

All you felt was a light buzzing sensation but Zim? Zim felt something he never thought he’d feel.

Zim was feeling _rebellious._

Every last shred of respect and loyalty for the Irken Empire was erased form his PAK. The only thing Zim had any respect for now was _you_.

“Y/N. I am honored to be your love pig. No longer shall I continue to serve an Empire that doesn’t appreciate my incredible genius! From this day forth, the only one I shall serve is you, My human.” Zim announced as he sat upright.

“Yeah! That’s the spirit! Wait! What?” You were excited that Zim no longer wanted to serve the Irken Empire but were caught off guard by the last part.

“My human, you have given me the respect I so truly deserve. You have proven yourself to be far more superior than the so called ‘almighty Tallest’. Therefore I shall pledge my life to serving you and _only_ you.” Zim climbed off your lap and gave you a salute.

Before you had a chance to respond, Zim cupped your face and pulled you into a passionate kiss.

You blushed as your eyelids slowly closed. You let Zim taste every last inch of your mouth as you tasted his. 

The two of you didn’t part until you were out of breath.

Once the kiss stopped your mouth remained wide open. _That_ wasn’t supposed to happen. You didn’t quite know how to react at first. However, after a few moments of sitting in shock, you figured out that this was Zim’s way of saying he loved you.

“Wow, Zim! I-I’m so honored!” You stuttered as you slowly stood up.

“As you rightfully should be, My human! Now I will need to cleanse all that I own of any FLITH from that FILTHY EMPIRE!” Zim announced as he put his hands on his hips.

“I shall start with shutting off any long distance communications to The Massive. I can’t have the Tallest find out I’ve rebelled against the Empire! I’ll be deleted on the spot!” Zim explained as he begun to tinker away at the TV monitor.

Unfortunately, Zim had accidentally called the Tallest in the process.

The Tallest groaned as they begrudgingly answered the call.

“What do you want now, Zim?” Red grumbled.

Zim let out a scream the moment the Tallest appeared on screen. He may have rejected the Irken Empire, but he still didn’t want to invoke the wrath of the Tallest.

“Yeah, can’t you see we’re- Hey! Who’s that behind you?” Purple squeaked as he gestured to you. 

His PAK sparked a bit as he spoke.

Sweat begun to pour down Zim’s face. This was not good! Not only will the Tallest find out he had betrayed the Empire but they will also find out he had chosen to serve you instead.

To make matters worse, Red had also turned to look at you and his PAK sparked too.

Oh no. Oh no! No! No! No!

This was not good _at all_! All Zim could do was scream and try to hide you away.

“Hey! Don’t hide them from us!” Purple snapped as he shoved some donuts into his mouth.

“Yeah! Just answer the question, Zim.” Red commanded as he folded his arms.

“This human is simply just one of my experiments! Now I must continue my duties at once! Zim ou-”

“Woah! Woah! Wait! We actually could use that human for uh.. something.” Red stuttered.

“Man, they’re pretty..” Purple sighed.

“Pretty…useful! They seem like a useful asset to the Empire! Just let us beam them aboard the ship and we’ll promote you!” Red lied as he clasped his hands together.

You let out a gasp. As much as you would’ve loved to chew out Zim’s shitty excuses for leaders, you didn’t want them to kill him. All you could do was stand there in shock.

Zim wasn’t feeling much better either.

Zim felt his squeedilyspooch churn. Normally, Zim would be thrilled at the offer of a promotion but now that he no longer wanted to serve the Empire, Red’s offer was worthless to him. However, Zim couldn’t just simply deny a request from the Tallest. Even though he was no longer loyal to them, he didn’t want to be deleted! However, he didn’t even want to think about what horrors those monsters had in store for you.

“Computer! Put the Tallest on hold!” Zim hissed as he pointed to the ceiling.

“Tallest put on hold!” The computer bellowed as the screen paused.

“Are you sure they’re on hold this time?” Zim asked as he narrowed his eyes.

“Yes. Tallest have been put on hold. I double checked.” The computer conformed.

“Good! At least I managed to buy us some time.” Zim sighed as he turned to face you.

“I need to think of a way out of this mess! C’mon, Zim! Think! Think! THINK!” Zim ranted as he paced back and forth.

You let out a deep sigh and looked down at your feet. You didn’t want to be sent to those bastards! Your fear of what they might do to you aside, you wanted to stay by Zim’s side. You didn’t want to abandon him like they did!

However, you had a feeling that the Tallest wouldn’t be too happy if Zim denied their request. As much as you didn’t want to abandon Zim, you also didn’t want him to die.

You knew what you had to do.

“Zim!” 

Zim stopped his pacing for a moment and looked at you.

“Send me to the Tallest!” You commanded as tears begun to form in your eyes.

“WHAT?! YOU WISH TO BE SENT TO THE TALLEST?! HAVE YOU THE BRAIN WORMS?!” Zim roared as he grabbed you by the shoulders and shook you.

“Zim! Please understand! I hate them with every fiber of my being but they might kill you if you don’t give me to them! I can’t let you die, Zim! I love you too much!” You sobbed.

“AND I CAN’T LET YOU DIE EITHER! WHO KNOWS WHAT THOSE DIABOLICAL MONSTERS HAVE IN STORE FOR YOU?!” Zim wailed.

“Zim. That’s a risk I’m willing to take. I’d do anything for you.” You insisted.

“But-”

“Anything.”

“You would really risk your life…For mine?” Zim’s voice quivered as he spoke.

“Of course I would! I love you, Zim. You mean everything to me.” 

Zim let go of your shoulders as more tears fell from his eyes.

“I love you too, Y/N. As much as I can’t bare to lose you, you make a good point. I guess I don’t really have a choice do I?” Zim’s voice shrank as he spoke.

“No. I guess not.” You sighed as you rubbed your arm,

“So, I guess this is goodbye?” Zim choked out as more tears begun to stream down his cheeks.

You took a deep breath and nodded.

“I’ve heard it said, that people come into our lives for a reason. Bringing something we must learn. And we are led to those… Who help us most to grow if we let them. And we help them in return.

Well, I don’t know if I believe that’s true  
But I know I’m who I am today  
Because I knew you… 

Like a comet pulled from orbit

As it passes a sun

Like a stream that meets a boulder

Halfway through the wood

Who can say if I’ve been changed for the better?

But because I knew you…

I have been changed for good” Your voice quivered as you sang.

Zim sniffled and cleared his throat.

“It well may be…That we will never meet again inn this lifetime. So let me say before we part, So much of me is made of what I learned from you.

You’ll be with me. No matter how near or far.  
And now whatever way our stories end. I know you have re-written mine

By being my friend…” Zim gently took your hands in his.

“Like a ship blown from it’s course  
  


By a solar wind  
  


Like a seed dropped by a spacebird  
  


On a distant world  
  


Who can say if I’ve been changed for the better?

But because I knew you…” Zim gave your hands a gentle squeeze.

“Because I knew you..” You sniffled.

“I have been changed for good.” You both sang.

“And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness. For all the things I’ve done you blame me for.” Zim let go of your hands and bowed before you.

“But then, I guess we know that there’s blame to share.” You helped Zim to his feet.

“And none of it seems to matter anymore!” You and Zim’s voices melted together as the song continued.

“Like a comet pulled from orbit

As it passes a sun

Like a stream that meets a boulder

Halfway through the wood”

“Like a ship blown from it’s course  
  
By a solar wind  
  
Like a seed dropped by a spacebird  
  
On a distant world”

“Who can say if I’ve been changed for the better? 

I do believe I have been changed for the better.” 

“And because I knew you…” Tears streamed down your cheeks

“Because I… knew you” Zim sniffled.

“I have been changed…. 

For good…” You both sang as you pulled each other into a tight hug.

“Y/N…Oh how I’ll miss you so…” Zim whispered as he clung to you for dear life.

“I’ll miss you too, Zim.” You sniffled as you returned the hug.

After a few more minutes, Zim released you from the hug.

“Goodbye, my love.” Zim choked out as he reluctantly loaded you into the teleporter.

Zim took the Tallest off hold and dried his tears.

“Very well, my _Tallest_. I will send you the human.” Zim tried to sound sincere but every word came out dripping with venom.

and with that, Zim cut the call and sent you to The Massive.


	2. Chapter 2

Zim slid to the ground as sobs racked his body. This was it. His new mission was to serve and protect you and he had failed.

“Y/N…I’m so sorry….I have failed you.” Zim’s voice was cold as tears streamed down his cheeks.

“Need me to make some more nachos?” GIR asked sympathetically.

“Neyah?” Minimoose squeaked as they snuggled up to Zim.

Suddenly Zim’s PAK sparked again. 

_“Zim, you’re not a failure! You’re literally one of the strongest people I know! I don’t care what your leaders think! You’ll always be my favorite Invader!”_

Your words echoed in Zim’s mind, causing another surge of rebellion to rampage through his veins.

“No!”

Zim jumped to his feet and dried his tears.

“The tallest may have my human but that doesn’t mean I’ve failed! I refuse to return to my cheesy cocoon of misery! I WILL SAVE Y/N IF IT’S THE LAST THING I DO!” Zim roared as he threw his hands into the air.

Meanwhile, you were beamed aboard The Massive. 

You rubbed your eyes and blinked as your body adjusted to The Massive’s climate.

When your vision cleared you let out a yelp! You were not only face to face with Zim’s leaders but they were way bigger than you expected them to be! They practically towered over you as they leaned down to get a better look at you.

Both Tallest’s PAKs sparked again.

You were even more attractive in person! The way the bright lights of The Massive kissed your skin made it look like you were glowing! Despite the fear on your face, your E/C eyes seemed to twinkle with stardust.

Needless to say, you were waay more attractive than any of the other humans Zim had shown them.

“They’re so pretty! Can we keep them?!” Purple squealed as he clasped his hands.

“_We’re_ not going to keep them, _I _am going to keep them.” Red insisted as he gestured to himself.

“What?! Why do _you_ get to keep the pretty human?!” Purple whined as he put his hands on his hips.

“Because _I’m_ responsible enough to take care of them. You couldn’t even take care of a pet rock.” Red mused smugly.

“It’s not my fault Nebby ran away!” Purple pouted as he folded his arms.

You opened your mouth to speak but no words came out. Fear had tied your tongue in knots. All you could do was let out a whimper and hold back your tears.

Red turned his attention back to you. His face fell a bit when he noticed that you were on the verge of tears.

“Fear not, human! We mean you no harm! You have just been selected to participate in a very special program.” Red lied as he struggled to think of a way to calm you down.

“Man, you’re pretty!” Purple sighed as he tried to push past Red.

Red pushed Purple aside and promptly blocked your view of him.

“Anyway, you have been chosen because you are the perfect candidate for becoming the royal…um pet!”” Red chuckled nervously as he clasped his hands together.

“What?! A pet?!” You were flabbergasted by such a degrading title.

“Yes! It is the um…Highest honor in The Irken Empire ever.” Purple lied as he shoved past Red.

Your fear of the Tallest aside, the mere thought of being their pet made you want to vomit. You didn’t want to be _anyone’s_ pet! You didn’t care if the Tallest were royalty or not! You weren’t some puppy or kitten! You were a strong independent individual! The nerve of these jerks! 

Zim would never treat you like an animal! Zim treated you with the love and respect you deserved! Oh how you wished he was here right now! A few tears begun to trickle down your face as you were painfully reminded of why you were here in the first place.

“I’m honored…” You sniffled as you wiped away your tears.

Before Purple could say another word, Red shoved past him again, this time it was hard enough to knock Purple flat on his rear.

Purple growled as he stood back up and tried to push Red. The two Tallest were about to throw hands when..

“My Taaallest! Perhaps you could let the human decide who they would rather serve?” One of the pilots piped up as the rest watched the show.

“Seize that guy and throw him out the airlock!” Purple commanded as he pointed to the pilot who spoke up.

The pilot screamed as two guards rushed in and threw him out the airlock.

“Wait! What if we let the human deicide who they’d rather spend time with-I mean serve?!” Red suggested as he pointed to the sky.

“Ok fine! But I know the human is going to choose me!” Purple pouted as he folded his arms.

Red growled at Purple before turning to face you.

“You’ll have to excuse him. Anyway, perhaps you should come with me so I can…um tell you more about your role!” Red urged as he gestured for you to follow him.

“Wait! Wait! Wait! You are not going anywhere looking like _that!_” Purple huffed as he gestured to your outfit.

“What’s wrong with my outfit?” You asked as you looked down at your outfit.

“It’s boring! You need something better! Servants! Bring me my designing tablet!” Purple demanded as he clapped his hands.

Within a few minutes a servant ran in with a large alien tablet.

“That’ll be all!” Purple sneered as he snatched the tablet out of the servant’s hands.

“Seriously?! Is this_ really_ necessary?!” Red snapped as he put his hands on his hips.

“No pet of mine is going to walk around looking boring!” Purple poured as he scribbled away on his tablet.

“There!” Purple put the tablet’s stylus into a small slot on top of the tablet.

He then proceeded to place the tablet into a nearby vacuum tube.

**SHOOMP!**

The tablet was sucked up the tube.

Suddenly a much larger tube dropped from the ceiling and landed right on top of you!

“Their clothes aren’t even that ba-” Red began before the sound of the tube whirring cut him off.

**FSHHHH!**

With a bright flash, the tube lifted to reveal you looking absolutely regal!

You were adorned in a gorgeous F/C floor length silk robe with golden accents, a golden crown encrusted with sparkling jewels, and the Royal Irken insignia painted on the center of your forehead.

Red’s PAK sparked as his jaw hit the floor. You looked stunning!

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Purple did a wonderful job cleaning you up.

“You look perfect!” Purple squealed as his PAK sparked.

“Thank you very much!” You spluttered as you looked down at your fancy clothes.

You had to admit, for an evil alien warlord, Purple sure had a good fashion sense.

“See? I told you they’d pick me!” Purple giggled as he gave Red a smug grin.

“They didn’t _pick_ you. They were just _thanking_ you.” Red huffed as he made his way over to you.

You felt your stomach churn. You were so surprised by your fancy clothes that you had forgotten that the Tallest wanted to keep you as a pet!

“Now that you’re properly dressed, you can come with me to my private chambers for your debriefing.” Red insisted as he gestured for you to follow him.

You simply nodded and followed Red to his chambers.

Purple pouted and folded his arms. He knew he had to think of a way to win you over and fast!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for waiting!  
The song I used is Cosmic Love by Florence and The Machine.

Meanwhile, Zim had just finished upgrading and cleaning his space suit.It didn’t look that much different outside of the Irken Invader insignia being removed as well as some extra black armor and a matching helmet.

“There! This should protect me! Now I am truly ready to infiltrate The Massive and RESCUE MY SWEET Y/N!” Zim cackled as he stepped into his elevator.

“Computer! Take me to the Voot Cruiser storage unit!” Zim commanded as he pointed to the ceiling.

“ALERT! THERE’S SOMEONE AT THE DOOR!” The computer bellowed.

“Let the robo-parents handle it! That’s what they’re for!” Zim barked.

The base rumbled and whirred as the robo-parents emerged from the floor.

The door burst open to reveal none other than Dib!

“Well, hello little weeesal….” The Robo-mom stuttered as her head sparked a bit.

“Step aside! I’ve got a Zim to stop!” Dib bellowed as he shoved the Robo-parents aside and forced his way in.

“Alright, Zim! I’m ready! Give me your worst!” Dib announced dramatically.

“Seriously?! The Dib-Stink?! Ugh!” Zim groaned as he climbed out of the elevator.

“That’s right, Zim! I’m not a chair anymore! Now I’m gonna stop…. whatever it is you’re trying to do!” Dib dramatically held up his alien hunting kit as he spoke.

“Oh save it, Dib-worm! I’m not going to destroy the Urth anymore!” Zim grumbled as he folded his arms.

“Oh yeah? Just you try to-Huh?” Dib’s eyes nearly burst out of his glasses as he nearly dropped his alien hunting kit.

“You heard me! I’m no longer loyal to the FILTHY IRKEN EMPIRE! I now serve Y/N” Zim explained.

“Wait? You’re really giving up? Just like that?” Dib spluttered.

“Feeble human! I am not giving up anything! I am simply abandoning the FILTHY EMPIRE the way they abandoned me.” Zim’s voice dripped with venom as a sinister smile spread across his face.

“Wait? Your planet abandoned you?” Dib raised a brow.

“Mmm hmm. Yep. Left me to rot.” Zim confirmed nonchalantly.

“Well, sorry I guess. But at least Urth is safe! I finally win!” Dib cheered as his eyes sparkled.

“Yes. Yes. That’s great. Now if you’ll excuse me, I must rescue Y/N from the so called ‘almighty’ Tallest before it’s too late!” Zim huffed as he put air quotes around ‘almighty’.

“WAIT?! Y/N HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY YOUR LEADERS?!” Dib yelped as he dropped his alien hunting kit.

“FOOL! Those WRETCHED MONSTERS are no longer my leaders! The only one I serve now is Y/N and they’re counting on me! So stop wasting my precious time!” Zim roared as he turned to leave.

“Wait! Zim! Let me help out!” Dib begged as he held out an arm.

“_You?_ Help _me?_ HA! Just because I’m no longer an Invader, doesn’t mean I need any help from an inferior HUMAN!” Zim spat as he turned to face Dib.

“But, Zim! You can’t go up against an entire Empire by yourself! You’re gonna get killed!” Dib grabbed Zim by the shoulders and shook him.

“UNHAND ME, STINK BEAST! Zim is not traveling alone! I will have GIR and Minimoose join me!” Zim snarled as he smacked Dib’s hands away.

“Zim! Please let me come with you! I love- I mean care about Y/N just ashelp-”

“NEVER! You don’t care about my Y/N! You just want to steal them for your selfish stink self!” Zim interjected as he snapped a finger in his face.

“Zim! Of course I care about Y/N! They’re my best friend! Or at least they were…Until you came along..But that’s not the point right now! The point is-”

“The point is, that YOU shall stay here! I have no use for your big smelly head!” Zim’s voice was a low growl as he spoke.

“Zim! I _can_ be useful! Look at these!” Dib opened up his alien hunting kit and pulled out an assortment of weapons.

“Oooh! Neat!” Zim chirped as he reached for one of Dib’s weapons.

“Not so fast! You let me come along and I’ll let you use one of these bad boys. How does that sound?” Dib offered as he swatted Zim’s hand away.

“GRAH! Fine! I shall let you come along if, and only if you promise not to try to record anything you see!” Zim growled as he put his hands on his hips.

“I promise!” Dib chirped as he put a hand on his chest.

“Very well! I shall hold you to that promise…” Zim’s voice lowered as he clapped his hands.

**SWIP!**

Dib let out a yelp as several mechanical tentacles shot down from the ceiling and held up upside down

**CLANG!**

**CRASH!**

**BANG!**

**PINK!**

The tentacles shook away all of Dib’s recording devices.

“There. Now I think we understand each other.” Zim chuckled darkly as he clapped his hands once more.

**SWIP!**

**PLOP!**

The tentacles dropped Dib and retracted back into the ceiling.

“Guh….Was that really necessary?” Dib groaned as he peeled himself off the floor.

“Yes. Yes it was. Now! Onward to the Voot Cruiser! The faster we get to space, the faster we can rescue my Y/N!” Zim announced as he motioned for Dib to follow him.

“Right! For Y/N!” Dib cheered dramatically as he pointed to the ceiling.

“BE QUIET!”

Back on The Massive, you were placed on a large red pet bed in Red’s private chambers. 

You found yourself growing sleepy as Red blathered on and on about how cool he was.

_“I miss Zim…”_

Soon your eyelids slowly shut as you let out a soft yawn.

_You found yourself lying under a starry night sky. You gazed up in awe as the stars formed a constellation that resembled Zim’s face. Soon the constellation melted into a heart shape._

**_FWISH!_**

**_SMACK!_**

_Suddenly, a star broke loose of the constellation and hit you square in the eyes._

_“A falling star, fell from your heart and landed in my eyes.”_

_You screamed in agony as you frantically flailed about._

"_I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it’s left me blind.”_

_You couldn’t see anything! Not the stars, nor the moon, nor even your own hands in front of your face!_

_“The stars! The moon! They have all been blown out! You left me in the dark!” You sang as you grabbed the sides of your head._

_“No dawn! No day! I’m always in this twilight! In the shadow of your heart!” You tried to cry but the star in your eyes blocked your tears._

_Suddenly, you heard a strange, alien heartbeat echoing in the distance._

_“And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat. I tried to find the sound.” You sang as you followed the sound of the heartbeat._

_As you stumbled around, the heartbeat grew more and more faint before slowly coming to a stop._

_“But then it, stopped. And I was in the darkness!”You fell to your knees and hung your head low._

_“So darkness, I became!” Soon your body melted into nothing more than a shadow with stars for eyes._

_“The stars! The moon! They have all been blown out! You left me in the dark!” You wailed as you threw back your head._

_“No dawn! No day! I’m always in this twilight! In the shadow of your heart!” You sang as your shadowy body was sucked up into the now empty sky._

_You swam through the empty sky, desperately trying to find your way out of your prison of darkness._

**_THUD!_**

_You fell back to the ground and slowly got up._

_You let out a frustrated growl and grabbed onto the stars in your eyes.Your blood curdling scream echoed throughout the dark void as you ripped out the stars._

_You panted as your vision and body slowly returned to normal. You then grabbed some paper and begun to sketch out a map._

_“I took the stars from my eyes and then I made a map.” You sang as you aggressively placed the stars onto your map._

_“I knew that somehow, I could find my way back.” You sighed as you shook your map a bit._

_Suddenly, the alien heartbeat returned, this time mixed in with the sound of footsteps._

_“Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too!”_

_“Y/N?”_

_You spun around and gasped!_

_“Zim!”_

_Without saying another word, Zim grabbed your face and pulled you into a passionate kiss_

_Tears of joy poured down your cheeks as you savored every second of it._

_“So I stayed in the darkness with you….”_

**_“Human?! Hello?! Human?! Can you hear me?!”_**

_And just like that, Zim was blown away like dust in the wind._

Your eyes popped open as Red continued to gently tap the top of your head.

“Oh good! You’re still conscious. For a minute there I thought you were dead!” Red chuckled as he stopped poking you.

“What? No. I’m fine. I was just sleeping is all.” You yawned as you slowly sat up.

“Sleep? Oh yeah! Sleep! Of course! I totally knew you were asleep! I was just..messing with you!” Red laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

“It’s alright…I’m just… a little tired from my trip.” You lied as you slowly sat up.

“Oh. Well in that case, you should probably rest then. You stay here and I’ll come back in an hour, ok?” Red hummed as he slowly got up.

“Sounds good to me.” You mused as you stretched a bit.

“Here. Press this button if you need anything.” Red instructed as he handed you a small remote.

“Thank you, I’ll be sure to do so.” You gingerly took the remote from Red and lied back down.

“Erm..Sleep well I guess.” Red muttered as he kissed the top of your head and left.

**PING!**

The door locked behind Red as soon as he left.

You wiped away Red’s kiss and tried to go back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I used is Freaking out By Mystery Skulls

Meanwhile, Zim, GIR, Minimoose, and Dib had all hopped into the Voot Cruiser.

“Just a few more adjustments and we’ll be ready to rescue My sweet human from the FILTHY EMPIRE!” Zim growled as he begun pressing a few buttons.

“Hey, do you mind if I play some music? The soul crushing sounds of the void of space kinda drives me crazy during space travel.” Dib mused as he pulled out his smart phone.

“Yeah, sure. Whatever. Just don’t try anything funny, got that?” Zim grumbled as he tossed Dib an alien AUX cord and gestured for him to plug it into Minimoose.

“Thanks!” Dib chirped as he caught the AUX cord and plugged into his smart phone.

The moment the music started up, Zim found himself softly singing along.

“I got this feeling, I’m losing you.” Zim murmured as he continued to adjust the ship.

“Wait. You’ve heard this song before?” Dib raised a brow.

Zim simply nodded and continued to sing.

“It’s got me reeling. I need a clue.” Zim flicked a few switches.

“Got my heart burning. I lost my spell.” Zim’s voice got slightly louder as he became more invested in the song.

“Can’t see you turning up! ah! This looks like hell! Oh!” Dib soon found himself joining in.

“I can’t fight this feeling. It’s not in my head! And I know it’s something I did baby.” Zim didn’t seem to notice as he pressed a few more buttons.

“I can’t fight this feeling! I’m out of control! Got to get back to life that I know! Hoo!” Dib slowly turned up the volume.

“I’m not freaking out. But it feels like time is running out how did this stuff come about? I’m not freaking out. But I’m afraid, afraid of losing you! Hoo! If that’s what it comes to, baby. If that’s what it comes to baby! It’s all you gotta say to me!” Zim and Dib’s voices melted together as the song continued.

“If that’s what it comes to, baby. If that’s what it comes to baby! It’s all you gotta say to me! Hoo!”

“Hold on to something.” Zim commanded as he slammed down on the launch button.

**FWOOM!**

The Voot Cruiser shot up and pierced through Urth’s atmosphere!

The Voot was going so fast that it shot through the astroid belt like a pinball machine.

Everyone started to scream as the asteroid belt sent the Voot flying further out into the galaxy.

**WHUMP!**

The Voot landed on the tail of a space whale. The Space whale let out an annoyed hum.

**FWHACK!**

The space whale smacked the Voot off of its tail.

The Voot was sent flying once more, this time smacking into several planets along the way.

When all the crashing and flinging stopped, Zim finally managed to regain control of the ship.

“WOO! Do that again!” GIR cheered as he threw his arms in the air.

“Gah! Seriously?! Are you trying to kill us?!” Dib snapped as he caught his breath.

“Hey! I told you to hold onto something!” Zim snarled as he continued to fly the ship.

“Whatever.” Dib muttered as he tried to turn his focus back to the music.

“I just keep biting my tongue. ’Til all you want is done. Alright. And you just wanna leave me. Oh yeah. Oh c’mon.” Dib sang softly.

“I can’t fight this feeling. It’s not in my head. And I know it’s something I did baby.” Zim let out a heartbroken sigh as he projected a hologram of you.

Dib gave Zim a sympathetic look.

_“Huh. I guess he really does care about Y/N.”_ Dib thought to himself.

“I can’t fight this feeling. I’m out of control. Got to get back to the life that I know Oh!” Zim and Dib’s voices melted together.

“I’m not freaking out. But it feels like time is running out! How did this stuff come about? I’m not freaking out! But I’m afraid, afraid of losing you! Oh!” Zim begun to cheer up a bit and shut off the hologram.

“If that’s what it comes to, baby. If that’s what it comes to, baby. That’s all you gotta say to me! If that’s what it comes to, baby. If that’s what it comes to, baby. That’s all you gotta say to me!” Soon GIR joined in as well.

The rest of the trip continued on without any crashing nor bashing. Just the sound of Zim, GIR, and Dib singing together.

Things seemed to be going well until.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The Voot’s communication line went off, interrupting the music.

“What’s going on?!” Dib demanded as he begun to panic.

“It looks like another ship is trying to contact us!” Zim gasped as he looked down at the screen.

“Really?! But where’s the ship” Dib asked as he pressed his face against the window.

“THERE IT IS!” GIR sang as he pointed to a large gray ship looming over the Voot.

Back on The Massive, you found yourself unable to resume your nap.

You let out a sigh as you stared up at the lavish ceiling for a moment.

“God, I miss Zim so much. I wish he was here with me.” A few tears trickled down your cheeks.

“Oh well, at least I know he’s safe and that’s all that matter-”

**PING!**

The sound of the door opening interrupted your monologue.

You rolled over and pretended to be asleep as Purple entered the room.

“Aww! They look so cute when they’re in sleep mode!” He whispered as he carefully scooped you up.

You held back a gasp at the sudden contact but managed to keep up your sleeping facade.

Purple gently stroked the top of your head as he cradled you in his arms.

He let out a few chirps and purrs before checking to make sure no one was watching.

When he was certain the coast was clear, Purple carried you off to his personal chambers.

“There you go, cutiepie! This bed is much more comfy than that musty one you were on before.” Purple cooed as he gently placed you down onto a purple pet bed.

Despite pretending to be asleep, you could still feel Purple’s eyes on you. You felt a shudder run down your spine as you hoped he would leave soon.

“Oh no! You’re cold! Here, I’ll warm you up.” Purple gasped as he picked you up again and held you close.

You felt more and more nervous the longer Purple held you.

As much as you wanted him to put you down, you didn’t want to have to talk to him too.

Red already bored you to death with his boasting. You didn’t want to deal with Purple’s nonsense too.

You decided to soothe your nerves by pretending that Zim was the one holding you instead of Purple.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t long before you got too immersed in your fantasy. You had accidentally tricked yourself into thinking you _actually_ were being held by Zim.

“I love you so much.” You murmured as you nuzzled closer.

“Really!?” Purple squealed as he held you up.

You let out a squeak as you realized what just happened.

“I-I can explain! I-” You spluttered as your face turned red with embarrassment.

“You don’t need to explain anything! I knew you loved me!” Purple sang as he swung you around for a moment.

**PING!**

“_Ahem!_”

Purple’s euphoria was cut short be Red barging in and rudely clearing his throat.

“Oh! Hey, Red! Guess what? The pretty human loves me! I just heard them say it!” Purple sang as he held you up.

Red’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“You can’t be serious! They literally just met you! They can’t decide they love you _that _quickly! ….Can they?” Red whined as he looked into your eyes.

“Yes they can! I just heard the pretty human say that they love me very much! So in your face!” Purple gloated as he literally rubbed you in Red’s face.

You opened your mouth to speak but you couldn’t get a word out as Red tried to snatch you away.

“Ah, ah, ah. The human is _mine!_ They picked _me! _So _you_ can’t have them!” Purple tutted as he pulled you away before Red could lay a claw on you.

“Is that _so?_” Red growled as his ruby eyes narrowed.

“Go on, Cutiepie! Tell him what you told me!” Purple sang as he held you up to Red’s face.

You were sweating bullets as you could feel the rage boiling in Red’s body.

“W-Well, you see, I-”

“C’mon, Cutiepie! You don’t have to be scared of the big bad Red.” Purple cooed.

“Stop calling them that! I’m pretty sure that’s not even their name! That’s not really your name right?” Red asked as his face softened a bit.

“No it’s not. My name is actually, Y/N-”

“See?! You didn’t even bother to ask for their name!” Red snarled as he gestured to you.

“I like Cutiepie better! So that’s their new name!” Purple pouted.

“No, their name is Y/N and that’s how it will stay.” Red seethed as he put his hands on his hips.

“Nuh Uh! They’re _my_ pet! They chose _me!_ So they’re name is Cutiepie now!” Purple huffed as he cradled you.

Red let out a growl before regaining his composure

“Fine. Since they’ve made their choice then I guess you’ve won…_For now._” Red’s voice sounded calm but you could feel the venom oozing off of each word.

Even Purple seemed a little nervous but he stood his ground none the less.

“That’s right! I’ve won! Now give Cutiepie and I some privacy!” Purple commanded as he tried to shoo Red away.

“Very well…Enjoy your victory while it lasts.” And with that Red sauntered out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New year! The song I used is Stephan by Kesha

Purple let out a sigh of relief as he wiped away a few beads of sweat.

“There, there, now it’s alright! He’s gone now! He can’t hurt you…” Purple reassured. His words were more directed at himself then they were at you.

You let out a few whimpers as you nodded in agreement.

“C’mon, let’s go eat food. You must be starving!”

And with that, Purple whisked you away to search for snacks.

Meanwhile Zim, GIR, Dib, and Minimoose had come face to face with a massive gray ship!

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The Voot’s communicator crackled to life to reveal a group of shadowy figures with glowing yellow eyes.

“Identify yourselves!” Zim commanded as he snapped a finger at the screen.

“We are-”

“Identify yourselves!”

“We are-”

“Identify yourselves!”

“We are-”

“Identify yourselves!”

“WE ARE THE RESISTY!” Bellowed one of the figures.

“Wait, did you say The Resisty?!” Zim squeaked as his mind started to process what was happening.

“Yes! We are The Resisty! I literally just said that!” The figure pouted.

“Geez! You don’t have to shout!” Zim whined as he folded his arms.

“I wouldn’t have to if you weren’t so- You know what? Never mind. Surrender your ship or be destroyed!” The figure threatened as his eyes narrowed.

“Destroy _my_ ship?! Never! If you want to destroy this ship, you’ll have to go through me, Zim, first!” Zim countered.

“Wait, did you just say your name was Zim?” The figure asked as his voice softened.

“Yes! It is I, Zim, the most fearsome warrior in the galaxy!” Zim boasted as he put a hand on his chest.

The figure’s eyes lit up for moment.

**ZAP!**

The lights popped back on, revealing the true forms of the shadowy figures.

The shadowy figures were nothing more than puppets held up by a group of assorted aliens.

Sitting in the middle of the group was a very surprised Lard Nar.

“Gah! Who turned the lights back on?!” Lard Nar yelped as he looked up at the ceiling.

“Sorry, it was me.” Whimpered Spleenk.

“Ok, can anyone please explain to me what the _hell_ is going on here?!” Dib growled as he grabbed the sides of his head.

“You know what? B-Beam them aboard the ship! It’ll be much easier to explain things face to face.” Lard Nar sighed as he pinched the middle of his forehead.

And with that, The Voot was beamed aboard The Resisty’s ship.

Back on The Massive, you were sitting on Purple’s lap.

“Ok, Cutiepie, now open wide…” He sang as he waved a donut in front of your face.

“Oh no thank you I’m not-Mmph!”

You were cut off by Purple stuffing the donut into your open mouth.

“That’s a good Cutiepie! Is it yummy?” Purple cooed as he patted your head.

All you could do was nod as you finished chewing. You had to admit, the donut was pretty good. You just wished it wasn’t shoved into your mouth.

Little did you know that you had something _far_ worse to worry about.

For Red was watching Purple feed you from a monitor in his chambers. Envy charged through his veins as he gritted his teeth.

“What does Y/N see in him?! He acts like an overgrown smeet! I’m far more mature!” Red grumbled as he folded his arms.

Red rubbed his temples for a moment as he leaned back in his throne a bit.

“Y/N….Y/N…. Why? Won’t you choose me? Y/N, why won’t you choose me?” Red sang as he looked back at the monitor.

The monitor showed Purple shoving another donut into your mouth.

“I saw you, in your fancy, robes and lace and I laughed because I saw the frosting all over your face.” Red chuckled as he shook his head.

The monitor showed Purple petting the top of your head as you managed to finish your second donut.

“And I watched that stupid Purple sitting in the room, not that I really care, that he’s there with you.” Red denied with a huff.

“All I know is, you’re my object of affection, my drug of choice, my sick obsession…” Red purred as he zoomed in to see your face better.

“Oh, Y/N! Why won’t you choose me? I’m sitting here waiting! Why won’t you choose me? Y/N! I’m feeling pathetic! I can’t take rejection!” Red whimpered as he dramatically slumped down into his throne.

_“Why won’t you choose me?”_

“I’ve got riches and an Empire to flaunt. Just say the word and you’ll get whatever it is you want.” Red sang as a servant quietly slipped into the room.

“Just watch me! I’ll get it for you in just a few hours. I just shoot a glare like this.” Red gloated as he shot the servant a glare.

The servant yelped as they bolted out of the room.

“And the universe will be ours.” Red chuckled as he watched the servant panic.

“But somehow, that’s not enough. What the hell? I could win over anyone else…” Red huffed as he scooted closer to the monitor.

_“But you…”_

“Y/N! Why won’t you choose me? I’m sitting here waiting! Why won’t you choose me? Y/N! I’m feeling pathetic! I can’t take rejection!” Red whined dramatically as he put a hand on his chest.

“Y/N, I’m thinking that, maybe, you might think I’m scary. Is that why you won’t choose me? Y/N, don’t you think I’m witty?” Red pouted as he rested his head on his right claw.

“Do you not _love me? Is that why you won’t choose me?_”

Red dramatically dragged a hand down the monitor.

“Because, you’re my object of affection, my drug of choice, my sick obsession. I want to keep you as my pet to play with and hide under my throne, _forever…_” Red cooed as he hugged himself.

“Y/N! Why won’t you choose me? I’m sitting here waiting! Why won’t you choose me? Y/N! I’m feeling pathetic! I can’t take rejection! Why won’t you choose me” Red whimpered as a few sparks flew from his PAK.

“Y/N, I’ll treat you so much better….I wanna wrap you up in my love…forever…I’ll never let you go, Y/N. I’ll never let go…” Red whispered as he kissed the monitor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for waiting! The song I used was "Me against the world" by Simple Plan

Meanwhile Zim, Dib, GIR, and Minimoose had been beamed aboard the Resisty’s ship.

“Oh my glob! Oh my glob! Is that Zim?! Is it really Zim?! Please respond!” Shloonktapooxis squealed as he eagerly circled around Lard Nar’s chair.

“Calm down! You’ll have to excuse him, as you can see he’s very excitable.” Lard Nar sighed as he regained his composure.

“Well of course he’s excited! He has the honor of meeting the great and powerful Zim!” Zim chuckled as he put a hand on his chest.

“Is it true that you assassinated_ two_ tallests?!” Shloonktapooxis squealed.

“And that you weakened The Massive so we could steal their snacks that one time?!” Cheered another alien.

“Or that you caused a four year long power outage on Devestius?!” Spleenk chirped.

“Of course it’s true! All of it is true! I, Zim, am the greatest rebel in the galaxy!” Zim boasted as he stuck a finger into the air.

Soon, Zim was bombarded with questions and excited squeals. Lard Nar tried to control his team but to no avail.

“Ugh! Why won’t anybody listen to me?!” Lard Nar whimpered as he buried his face in his hands.

“Tell me about it.” Dib agreed as he folded his arms.

“Zim?! Is that really you?!”

A familiar voice broke through the madness as it caught Zim’s attention.

Zim whipped around to find Skoodge excitedly skipping over to him.

“Skoodge? What are you doing here?” Zim asked as he raised an antenna.

“Oh, yeah. I got really mad when I found out the Tallest gave all the credit for conquering Blorch to some other guy. So I decided to rebel against the Empire! The Resisty were really nice and decided to take me in!” Skoodge explained cheerfully.

“Eh? Well I’m not surprised.” Zim muttered.

“I am so excited you’re joining the Resisty, Zim! Wait, you _are_ joining us right?” Skoodge asked.

“Oh pleasepleasepleaseplease PLEAAAAAAASEEE!!” Shloonktapooxis whined.

“Come on say yes! Say yes!” Spleenk urged as his eyes lit up.

“Oh, ok. Since you all insist.” Zim grinned.

And with that, all of the aliens erupted into thunderous cheers.

“Please enough!” Zim chirped as he held up a hand to silence the madness.

“Thank you. Alright I just have one last question for you, Zim.” Lard Nar sighed as he clasped his hands together.

“Sure what is it?”

Lard Nar took in a deep breath.

_“Why are you choosing to rebel against the Irken Empire?”_

“Oh that’s easy! Those monsters left me to rot on some nowhere planet! Then they took what rightfully belonged to ME! Now they will all feel my vengeful wrath! They’ll all rue the day they messed with ZIM!” Zim cackled as he threw his arms in the air.

“Yeah! They’ll rue the day they messed with all of us!” Skoodge added as he threw his fist in the air.

And with that, Zim dragged a nearby table to the center of the ship and climbed on top of it.

“We’re not gonna be just a part of their game! We’re not gonna be just the victims! They’re taking our dreams and they tear them apart! Till everyone’s the same!” Zim sang.

The rest of the Resisty crowded around him and begun to cheer him on.

“I’ve got no place to go! I’ve got nowhere to run! They love to watch me fall! They think they know it all!” Zim sang as his mind was plagued with all of the terrible memories of how he was mistreated.

“I’m a nightmare! A disaster! That’s what they always said! I’m a lost cause! Not a hero! But I’ll make it on my own! I’ve gotta prove them wrong! It’s me against the world!” Zim sang as his mind entered a fantasy.

_He saw you tied up and chained to the wall. Your muffled cries for help cut into his soul as he ran towards you._

** _POW!_ **

** _CLANG!_ **

_It didn’t take long for him to set you free from you chains._

_“We won’t let them change the way we feel in our souls! We’re not gonna let them control us!” Zim sang as he took your hands in his._

_Zim dried your tears with his thumb as the song continued._

_“We won’t let them shove all their thoughts in our heads! And we’ll never be like them!”_

_Zim leaned in to kiss you only for you to vanish like dust in the wind as his mind returned to reality._

“I’ve got no place to go! I’ve got nowhere to run! They love to watch me fall! They think they know it all!” Zim sang as he dried his own tears.

“I’m a nightmare! A disaster! That’s what they always said! I’m a lost cause! Not a hero! But I’ll make it on my own! I’ve gotta prove them wrong! It’s me against the world!” Zim sang as more memories plagued his mind.

_“IRKEN INVADER ZIM FOR SINGLE-HANDEDLY RUINING OPERATION: IMPENDING DOOM. YOU WILL BE REENCODED!” The Control brain bellowed as it jammed its mechanical tentacles into Zim’s PAK._

_Zim let out a yelp as he felt the shocks of electricity jolt through his PAK._

_“NO LONGER AN INVADER YOU WILL FOREVER BE BANISHED TO THE IRKEN SNACKING PLANET OF FOODCOURTIA!”_

_Zim let out a blood curdling scream as he found himself drowning in memories of all of the torment he went through on Foodcourtia._

_He then remembered himself crashing The Great Assigning and the cruel words of Purple echoed in his mind._

_“No Invader has been so..Small…You’re very small, Zim. You’re a tiny thing..”_

_He then remembered Red and Purple snickering as GIR was tossed at his feet._

_The final flashback was Red and Purple’s smug grins as they took you away from him._

Zim let out another screech as his mind entered another fantasy.

_He imagined himself hooked up to The Control Brains once more as he stared right into both Red and Purple’s eyes._

_“Now I’m sick of this waiting so come on and take your shot!” Zim spat as his ruby eyes narrowed_

_“Ugh. Why is that Defective still talking” Red snarled._

_“Yeah! Why’s the shorty still making noise huh?” Purple added._

_“You can spit all your insults but nothing you say will ever change me!” Zim roared as he wriggled about._

_Both Tallest rolled their eyes and shook their heads._

_“You can sit there and judge me! Say what you want to! I’ll never let you win!”_

_And with that, Zim pulled as hard as he could and The Control Brains came crashing down as he awoke from his fantasy._

“I’m a nightmare! A disaster! That’s what they always said! I’m a lost cause! Not a hero! But I’ll make it on my own! I’ve gotta prove them wrong! It’s me against the world!” Zim sang as he dried the tears trickling down his cheeks.

The whole ship came alive with cheers and dancing as the song continued.

“I’m a nightmare! A disaster! That’s what they always said! I’m a lost cause! Not a hero! But I’ll make it on my own! I’ve gotta prove them wrong! They’ll never bring us down! We’ll never fall in line! I’ll make it on my own! It’s me against the world!” Zim sang as he dramatically pumped his fist into the air.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! I’ve finally conquered my writer’s block and I bring you chapter 7! Thank you all so much for your patience and support! I love you all so much!
> 
> Be warned: There’s angst ahead! Have some tissues on standby!
> 
> The song I used was Rewrite the stars by Zac Efron and Zendaya

Meanwhile, Purple finally ran out of donuts to feed you and was tenderly petting the top of your head.

You shuddered at his touch as you tried to hide your discomfort. You hated being in the arms of an evil alien overlord. One wrong move, and you could be killed! Or worse:

_Zim could be killed._

It didn’t take long for Purple to notice your discomfort.

“Cutiepie, what’s wrong? Why do you seem all….gloomy?” Purple asked as he continued to pet you.

“Oh it’s nothing…”You lied as you tried to sound happy.

“Aww, you can tell me anything, Cutiepie! What’s wrong?” Purple pressed.

“Well.. I’m just a little…sleepy is all.” You hoped that Purple would believe your lie.

“Sleepy? Why didn’t you say so? Come on, let me take you to _my _quarters! You’ll rest a lot better there then in Big bad, Red’s quarters.”

And with that, Purple carried you off to his quarters. All you could do was hope that once he brought you to his quarters that he would leave you alone.

“Here we are~ I even bought you a little bed right here!” Purple sang as he plopped you down into a super fluffy purple pet bed.

**PAF!**

You let out a squeak as you poked your head out of the endless sea of lavender fluff.

“Aww! You look so cute! I knew you’d like it!” Purple giggled as he clapped his hands.

“Yes…It’s very soft,” You admitted as you let out a fake yawn, “Thank you, Almighty Tallest.”

You tried not to vomit as the last words escaped your lips.

“Oh please, call me Purple!” Purple giggled as hi PAK sparked a bit.

“Ok, thank you, Purple…” You let out another fake yawn as you pretended to fall asleep.

“I’m so glad you picked me, Cutiepie! We’re gonna have so much fun together!” Purple whispered as he kissed the top of your head.

You tried to hold back a shudder as you tried to ignore the kiss.

**PING!**

Purple jumped a bit as Red made his way into his chambers.

“Hey! You know you’re interrupting a very important-”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, look, can I talk to you…_Outside?_” Red grumbled as he put his hands on his hips.

“If this is about Cutiepie, you can’t have them! They already chose me! So just leave us alone! Cutiepie is trying to sleep!” Purple huffed as he folded his arms.

“First off, their name is Y/N. Second, how are they supposed to sleep when you’re screaming?” Red lowered his voice as he spoke.

“Cutiepie is _my_ pet, therefore _I_ get to pick their name!” Purple pouted.

A growl rumbled in Red’s throat as his ruby eyes narrowed.

Purple swallowed hard as pink sweat dripped down his face.

“Outside. _Now.” _Red commanded.

And with that, Purple reluctantly followed Red outside.

**PING!**

You let out a sigh of relief as you slowly sat up.

If there was one thing that scared you more that Purple’s pets, it was Red’s rage.

You almost felt bad for Purple as the sound of muffled arguing echoed from behind the door.

You took a deep breath and tried to remain calm.

Staying calm grew more and more difficult as you found yourself missing Zim again.

You found yourself wishing for a way to see him again. Even if it was just for a little while!

In that moment, you remembered your communicator bracelet!

You looked down at your wrist and sure enough, the bracelet was still there! What luck!

After making sure the Tallest were still preoccupied with their argument, you turned on the communicator and called Zim.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Zim let out a gasp as he felt his own communicator go off.

“Eh?! Y/N?!” Zim’s eyes lit up, “Excuse me, I have to take this!”

And with that, Zim ran off and answered your call.

“My human?! Is that you?! Is that really you?!” Zim squealed as your face appeared onto the screen.

“Yes, it’s really me! Oh Zim, I’ve been missing you so much!” A few tears trickled down your cheeks.

“My human!!! It _is_ you!! Oh thank god you’re alright! Zim misses you too! You look even more beautiful then I remembered.” Zim sniffled as he struggled to dry his own tears.

“Don’t worry! I’m fine! A little shaken, but fine. Hey, what’s with the armor?” You asked nervously.

“Zim is coming to rescue you from the FILTHY TALLEST! I had to suit up and stuff!” Zim explained with a smile.

“WHAT?! Zim are you crazy?! They’ll kill you! Please stay back on Urth! I don’t want to lose you!” You pleaded.

“You won’t lose Zim! I have acquired the help of the Resisty! Oh and the Dib-Monkey. He wouldn’t stop bugging me.” Zim admitted.

“Dib’s there too?! Oh god! Please go back home! I don’t want anything bad to happen to either of you!” More tears fell from your eyes.

“Fear not, My Human! Zim shall rescue you! I promise to ensure that everyone will live!” Zim vowed dramatically.

“Zim please-”

“Nuh-uh! Stop trying to talk me out of it! I am coming to rescue you whether the FLITHY TALLEST like it or not!” Zim interjected.

“Zim, please! I can risk losing you! Just go home!” You pleaded.

“Eh?! Do you _still_ not have faith in Zim?!” Zim snapped.

“No! I always have faith in you! It’s just…I’m worried about you!” You explained.

“My human, you have nothing to be worried about! Zim would do anything for you!” Zim insisted.

“But-”

_“Anything.”_

You let out a sigh as more tears poured down your cheeks.

“Hey, look at me.” Zim’s voice softened.

You slowly looked up and tried your tears.

“You know I want you. It’s not a secret I try to hide. I know you want me. So don’t keep saying our hands are tied.” Zim sang as he gazed deep into your eyes.

“You claim it’s not in the cards, fate is pulling you miles away and out of reach from me! But you’re here in my mind! So who can stop me if I decide that you’re my destiny?” Zim’s voice grew louder as the song continued.

You let out a soft gasp as Zim became more dramatic.

“What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine? Nothing could keep us apart! You’d be the one I was meant to find! It’s up to you! And it’s up to me! No one can say what we get to be! So why don’t we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours? Tonight..”

You let out a chuckle as you playfully shook your head.

“You think it’s easy. You think that I don’t want to run to you. But there are mountains. And there are doors that we can’t walk through.”

“I know you’re wondering why because we’re able to be just you and me within these walls. But when we go outside, you’re gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all…” You sat up straighter as you held back more tears.

“No one can rewrite the stars! How can you say you’ll be mine? Everything keeps us apart! And I’m not the one you were meant to find! It’s not up to you! It’s not up to me!When everyone tells us what we can be! How can we rewrite the stars? Say that the world can be ours, tonight?” Your voice was passionate as you rose to your feet.

Zim’s eyes were glued to yours as tears streamed down his cheeks as well.

“All I want is to fly with you! All I want is to fall with you! So just give me all of you!” You and Zim’s voices oozed desperation.

“It feels impossible!” You sang as your eyes squeezed shut.

“It’s not impossible!” Zim countered.

“Is it impossible?” You asked as you opened your eyes.

“Say that it’s possible!” You and Zim sang in unison as your hands dragged down the screen.

“How do we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine? Nothing can keep us apart! Cause you are the one I was meant to find! It’s up to you! And It’s up to me! No one can say what we get to be! Why don’t we rewrite the stars?! Changing the world to be ours?” You and Zim’s voices melted together as your souls aligned for a moment.

**PING!**

You let out a gasp as the door opened.

“I’m sorry…” Was all you could whisper as you cut the call.

“Wait! My human! NOOO!!! MY HUMAN! MY HUMAN!!!!” Zim wailed as he shook his communicator.

_“You know I want you… It’s not a secret I try to hide. But I can’t have you. We’re bound to break and my hands are tied…..”_


End file.
